


Couldn't Let Them Slip Away

by sonno a caccia (retronxnt)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blood, Broken Bones, Carrying, Cussing, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retronxnt/pseuds/sonno%20a%20caccia
Summary: Mira (Elena Maria lvarez) comes to Jackal's (Ryad Ramrz Al-Hassar) rescue after blindly trying to take his objective.Platonic, you can take it as implied if you want. Light blood, cussing.
Kudos: 7





	Couldn't Let Them Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by thefakeredheadwrites.

"Is that your blood?"

"No?"

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

Mira had her hands on her hips as she inspected the right mess he made when, according to what he'd just told them, terrorist forces pushed up on him rather unexpectedly. She felt as though it was partly untrue, as Jackal was never surprised. It's practically his trademark to be ever aware and prepared. He doesn't change.

Elena was a part of the small reinforcement party sent after him when he failed to respond to comms for over forty-five minutes. Just like surprises, it wasn't like him to leave HQ hanging, and they wanted to be sure he was okay. Naturally, the team was extremely careful, but found no remaining resistance after it all. He'd have to go through hell to clarify, she was sure, so she didn't want to press him too hard. But his unsure response to her question made her a bit worried. He wiped some of the unsure blood off his lip.

"What happened to comms? It's not like you to just go dark, we were worried sick."

"Sorry about that, it got jammed about an hour ago. I don't think we were expecting their frequencies. I thought I could handle it, though."

"Well, uh, did you?"

"You don't see any of them walking around." He kicked away an unfamiliar magazine beside him with a stifled cough. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna check you out, okay?" she informed, more than asked.

"Normally chicks don't even bother..." he replied slyly, to which she sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Fucking Ryad.

Although she was nowhere near a doctor - maybe to cars - she was still trained and equipped for helping fellow operators were they to be injured. He knew the drill, but he still tensed up as soon as she touched him. She was suddenly aware he was incredibly shaky, although he really didn't look like it. His hand twitched as she held his arm out to see whether the blood was his or not. It was immediately clear to her it was sourcing from his abdomen, and it probably wasn't just splash from the enemies.

"You don't feel that shit?" she asked in shock.

"Huh?"

"You're definitely bleeding, dude, it's yours."

"Damn."

"... Damn? That's it?!  _ Maldita sea [Fuckin' hell] _ \-- look, Doc's not with us this time, can you walk?"

He shifted and tried to push himself up against the wall, managing to clutch it upwards until he was standing. He smiled at her as if to scream "oh fuck no" and almost fell down again. She caught his arm around her shoulders. 

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"All of them by yourself, no intel; what was the plan there,  _ amigo _ ?"

"Finish the job. I wasn't trying to be a hero, before I get that obligatory rule thrown at me again. If I didn't act we would have definitely lost these guys. One-hundred percent. We can't let them slip away."

"Big talk for a dying man. Shut up, will you, I don't want to drag a corpse. Let's go," she responded bitterly. He wasn't surprised, as usual, and expected the same hostility when it came to reviewing the mission. Elena didn't mean to be, well, mean. She was naturally a tough speaker but usually her chats with Ryad were well natured. Inside her, though, she felt incredibly angry he tried to pull this off. It wasn't like they were close or anything, but she didn't want to lose him anyway. These thoughts made her really want to pick up the pace and get him a real doctor. They limped down the abandoned hallway to find the rest of the party.

☛☛☛☛

It was several hours before Ryad even realized where he ended up. He came to in the familiar white walled room and the annoying beep of various medical devices. Instantly recognizing the scene, he didn't quite expect Elena to be there with him.

"Boo," she said, head in one hand.

"Ah, you scared me," he replied sarcastically, "What went wrong this time?"

"Three broken ribs and internal bleeding. You're a goddamn liar."

"It seriously wasn't so painful. I was expecting one. Maybe two. Guess I'm just used to it."

"What a brag."

"Tough crowd."

He stared at the ceiling tiles, picking out where the grey pattern started and tracing it with his eyes. He really didn't want to be in a hospital for long; an excellent waste of time. Quietly he thought about how quickly he could get away, knowing days would be tacked on for internal damage or whatever. He covered his eyes with his hand in irritation.

"You know, you chose a really great time to pass out."

"When was that?"

"About two seconds after we hobbled out of that murder room I found you in."

"That quick? I think that's a new record."

"I carried you the rest of the way."

"Damn, you're stronger than what I thought."

"And you're lighter. I lifted gas tanks heavier than you." She couldn't help but laugh. He just smiled awkwardly.

"At least I got some sleep."

"Hah, was it good? Even when your lanky-ass leg hit the stair rail about five times on the way down?"

"I stayed out, didn't I?"

They both chuckled for a minute before the silence crept back in and the beeping of machines made their presence known again. Elena tried to look at his eyes but he was just staring far out ahead of him. They weren't that close, like she thought, but the experience was probably notable. How's he gonna live down being carried to rescue like a princess by a knight in shiny black armor? She laughed to herself again, getting his attention.

"HQ said they'd let you rest a week before all the reviews and questioning. I know you probably don't want to stay here that long, can't blame you. If you want, I can come by sometime, after usual training... I dunno, just figured you might get lonely down here."

"Uh, sure."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." She got up and walked out the curtained off room, looking back for a moment at the otherwise empty medical bay. They weren't close, but you gotta start somewhere.


End file.
